


What's The Plan?

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Ecco discovers Jeremiah after the one bad spray and helps him with his plan.





	What's The Plan?

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like Jeremiah and I think Ecco and him are cute together so here's this.

“Ecco 496,” She muttered into the computer.

 

“Welcome, Miss Ecco,” The computer replied, opening the door. She walked inside and was surprised by the darkness of the room. Jeremiah never kept the room dark. He was always working so he didn’t turn off the lights but right now, they were off but maybe he was out. His psycho of a brother was dead so she wouldn’t blame him if he stepped into the world to see it. She felt her way to the light switch and went to touch it.

 

“Ecco...” Jeremiah’s voice rung out. She stopped.

 

“Mr Wilde, are you ok?” She asked, concerned.

 

“Don’t put on the light,” He stated in an unusual mono-toned voice. She frowned.

 

“But I can’t see,”

 

“I SAID DON’T PUT ON THE LIGHT!” He suddenly shouted. She was taken back. He never shouted. Not once. “Please,”

 

“Ok. Are you hurt?” She asked.

 

“Hurt? He, he. He would love that but atlas, I don’t think that was his goal,” He spoke with a harshness that was never there before. She looked around as her eyes adjust. He was on the floor but slowly getting up. “Put on the lights when I tell you,”

 

“Of course,” She replied. She heard his footsteps as he walked over.

 

“Ecco… you love me right?” He asked.

 

“Of course, I do,” She replied without hesitation. He smiled to himself but then remembered what had happened.

 

“What if I didn’t look the same anymore?” He asked, confusing her. “What if I looked scary? Would you still love me then?”

 

“Mr Wilde, let’s get one thing straight. Your looks are not the reason why I love you,” She replied, moving closer.

 

“Why do you love me then?”

 

“Because you’re amazing,” She replied. “Intelligent. A genius,”

 

She felt him touch her face before he pulled away.

 

“Turn on the lights,” He mumbled, praying she doesn’t scream. She walked over to the light switch and flickered it but before she could, he turned from her. She frowned and walked over, gently taking his hand in hers.

 

“Face me, Xander,” She whispered. He bit his lip and slowly faced her. She stared. Of course, she did. He pulled away and turned away from her.

 

“I knew it,” He gasped. “I knew you’d be freaked out,”

 

She grabbed his arm and made him face her again. He frowned but she didn’t scream still. Instead, she studied him, tracing her hand lightly over his now paled skin and red lips.

 

“Well, it’s different,” She stated. He frowned. “But it’s still you,”

 

“You’re ok with me looking like this?” He asked. She nodded.

 

“Like I said, Xander-”

 

“Jeremiah,” He corrected.

 

“Jeremiah,” She repeated. “I love you,”

 

“I know,” He replied, closing his piercing eyes. “And I love you,”

 

(***)

 

“So what’s the plan?” Ecco asked as she gently applied make up and latex to Jeremiah’s face, making him look like Jerome.

 

“Pretend to be paranoid, show my brother’s idiots that true brilliant is better then madness and gain their trust by killing James Gordon,” He replied.

 

“And that is why you’re pretending to be Jerome?”

 

“They won’t listen to me at first so this plan requires Jerome. Luckily, we’re idenical twins,” He smiled before putting on Jerome’s voice. “It’s never been hard to pretend to be him. We use to do it as kids all the time. Got on that whore’s nerves,”

 

He laughed like Jerome too. Ecco smiled then he went serious again.

 

“The laugh might be too much,” He mumbled. She shook his head.

 

“Your brother was always too much,” She replied. “The laugh will convince them it’s him not you,”

 

“You’re right,” He replied, as he smiled. Ecco finished the make up and put it down as Jeremiah pulled on the jacket that completed the look. His hair was spiked up. They walked over to the green screen and he stood in front of the camera.

 

“Ready?” She asked. He nodded. “3, 2 and go,”

 

“Hello, Jimmy,” He stated in his brother’s voice. “If you’re watching this, things must not have gone well for me. Hmm, shucks. He, I can pray I gave as good as I got and left ampull carnage in my wake,”

 

He bowed his head down for a second then he looked up again.

 

“But I don’t want to fixate on disappointments,” He smiled. “Jimmy, I have one last teeny request for you,”

 

He smiled more as the camera began to zoom in.

 

“I want you to throw me a wake… at the GCPD,” He grinned. “Don’t worry about the guest list. I’ve already sent the invitations,”

 

He laughed psychotically for a few minutes then Ecco turned off the camera.

 

“How was that?” He asked.

 

“Perfect. Phase two?”

 

“Indeed,” He replied as she changed the tapes. She nodded and counted down again.

 

“Hiya, Jimbo,” He smiled evilly. “Ah, don’t bother talking to me. This is a recorded message plus I’m still dead. Just postmortem fun. Look, I knew you’d see through all those shenanigans at the station. I’ve given all my fans a spread for them to follow. See?”

 

He tilted his head and widen his eyes a little.

 

“I wanted to bring you here,” He grinned then he looked to the camera. “Oh,”

 

Then he started to laugh.

 

“Oh, don’t mind her. She’s just here to make sure there’s no talking during the movie and trust me, you’re gonna wanna pay attention so the twist makes sense in the end,” He laughed. Ecco took that as her que and moved to the side then wrapped her hands round Jeremiah’s throat. She was dressed as him. He gasped and reached to stop her but the truth is he trusted her. Her grip wasn’t tight, just enough to look like he was been strangled. He gasped and pretended to choke, making faces as he did. He rolled his eyes up into his head then loosen his grip on her hands and dropped them off screen before opening his mouth and moving his head to the side then he pressed the stop button and she let go.

 

“You ok?” She asked as he clicked his neck.

 

“Fine,” He smiled as she changed it to a third tape. He got in postion, took off the jacket and gloves and held out his arms to make it look like he was strangling himself and she pressed record again. For a few seconds, he held his arms up then turned to the camera with his hands up, grinning then lowered them and reached into his waistcoat. “I tell ya,”

 

He pulled out a red cloth.

 

“Suicide really takes it out a guy,” He started to wipe his face, laughing as he did. He pulled away and frowned as he looked at the camera. “Hmm...”

 

He grabbed the lose bit of latex in his fingers.

 

“Huh… what is this?” He asked, peeling it off. He then smiled, lifted the cloth and began to clean his face off. That’s when Ecco paused the movie before grabbing the make up wipes and helping Jeremiah take it off, along with the latex then he removed the contact lens.

 

“Ready?” She asked. He nodded and she got back into position. She nodded at him and flicked the record button again as he held up the red cloth to cover his face. Slowly he lowered it.

 

“Thank god I’m done with that,” He mumbled, looking up at the camera slowly and evilly. He looked at the camera with no emotion. Not a single smile. “Jerome is dead. Long live me,”

 

He walked closer to the camera.

 

“Long live me,” He repeated, staring at the camera. He then grabbed a comb and smoothed his hair back. “I apologize for the deception, Jim. I needed to ape Jerome in order to persuade his followers to throw that macabre celebration at your police station. They are a pathetic bunch but not without their uses,”

 

He looked to the side of the screen as if he was looking at something.

 

“Ah, side bar. That is a self perpetuating generator. It can store a formidable amount of energy. I’d hate to be within a mile of it if it was to... overload,” He remained silence for a few seconds. “That sound you are hearing. That is a very bad sound,”

 

He kept looking at the camera.

 

“One which I’m afraid makes you something of a guinea pig, Jim,” He continued. “Killing you will help secure the loyalty of Jerome’s minions and well… that is that. Good bye,”

 

With that last bit, Ecco stopped the recording. Jeremiah looked at her.

 

“Phase 3?” She asked. He nodded and she took out a cassette recording. She put in a tape and pressed record. He smiled at her.

 

“Why so sad, bozos? Did you think they could get rid of me so easily?” He said in Jerome’s voice. “Well, ok so they did. I’m dead but let’s not dwell on negatives. I have one last party to throw. There’s a to do list. Dig me up. Dig me up!”

 

She pressed stop and looked at him as he stretched.

 

“Now that those are done, time to get this plan done,” He stated. “Find the leader of Jerome’s minions and bring them to me. I will get the videos ready,”

 

She nodded and turned to leave.

 

“Oh and Ecco?”

 

“Yes, Jeremiah,” She replied. He nodded to the big box on the table. She walked over and opened it, taking out a Harley Quinn biker outfit, complete with a mask and jester hat.

 

“Wear that, will you?”


End file.
